Buster the Ghost
In 'Buster the Ghost ', a defrocked Tooth Fairy named Buster stumbles upon the Ghostbusters' television ad. Seeing a chance for friendship in a cold, cruel world, he moves in with them, certain he's their pal... but trouble soon follows.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 23. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Tommy Buster Pocket Watch Tommy's Father Tooth Police Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Two Fanged Ghost Buster's Other Guests Zombie (Type of Creatures) The Glutton Fire Sprite Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Containment Unit P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Plot One night, a boy named Tommy got ready for bed and noted his newly removed tooth. After he left his bathroom, a ghost appeared in the mirror. Tommy tucked his tooth under his pillow and went to sleep. Buster was a ghost who was apparently working as a Tooth Fairy. While replacing a child's removed tooth with money, Buster stopped to give Tommy a dental examination, even though his talking Pocket Watch warned him not to or risk getting fired for practicing unlicensed dentistry again. Tommy woke up screaming. Tommy's father investigated but tripped over Buster's wand and came face to face with the ghost. Buster flew away and was caught by the Tooth Police. After he lost his job for practicing unlicensed dentistry, Buster, who had failed at all other ghostly jobs, decided to join the Ghostbusters after he saw a television ad and misinterpreted them. After the initial shock of having a ghost walk into their Firehouse willingly, the Ghostbusters decide to let him stay (although Egon objected and thought that they would regret it). They awoke to the smell of a home cooked breakfast. They are aghast at the spread and the receipt. However, Slimer flew in and helped himself.When the Ghostbusters rushed out to a call in Ecto-1, Buster thought that their driving was too dangerous, so he invited every ghost in New York City to a party at the Firehouse. He figured that if every type of ghost was already there, the Ghostbusters would not have to recklessly rush out to find them. When the Ghostbusters returned home they ran around putting out the figurative and literal fires that the ghosts were causing. If they used their equipment, they risked a hit on the main electrical grid, which would cause the Containment Unit to blow up... again. They had to rely on their brains. Ray noticed that items he took away from The Glutton were disappearing and he realized that all the ghosts in one place were breaking down the walls of the dimensional plane. Peter chased a Fire Sprite with an extinguisher and accidentally shot Winston in the face. They eventually found Buster in the kitchen. Unable to stop the party, Egon calculated it could go on for 14,000 years is energy levels held constant. Then his P.K.E. Meter blew up. Ray ran to them and warned the ethereal balance was in danger. It would cause the Firehouse to vanish, create a hole in the continuum, and then endanger New York and New Jersey. The Ghostbusters came up with a plan and extracted Buster. On the roof, they convinced Buster help them. Buster called up the Zombies for some food to get them out of the basement. Egon and Ray then set the Containment Unit to suck in all the ghosts in the building then vent them. Peter and Winston saved Buster and Slimer from this fate by temporarily trapping them. Peter narrowly saved Buster as the Containment Unit reached 100% capacity and Egon vented. The Ghostbusters found Buster a job in a ghost town in California, but he let the Ghostbusters keep the talking pocket watch (annoying as it might be). As the Ghostbusters and Slimer cleaned up, Janine arrived. The Pocket Watch immediately started blabbing and was about to make a suggestion to Egon about his hair. Egon closed the watch and tucked it into his right chest pocket. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on December 17, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Buster the Ghost" (1986). *Keith Griffen, co-writer of this episode, is a prominent comic book illustrator and writer. Robert Loren Fleming also wrote comics.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 23. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Tommy's tooth brush holder resembles Mickey the Mouse. *Janine's friend Maureen tried to set her up with an orthodontist.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:13-6:16). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "An orthodontist? Really, Maureen? Is he cure or what?" *Buster is a good cook.Buster (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:57-6:58). Time Life Entertainment. Buster says: "I'm a good cook." *The ghost Peter Venkman traps in the episode bears a resemblance to the ghost captured in the beginning of the episode "Janine's Genie," except it has legs and is colored green instead of blue. *Before Egon's P.K.E. Meter exploded, mathematical constants and equations flashed on the screen. *Buster never did like Zombies because they have lousy teeth.Buster (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:52-16:56). Time Life Entertainment. Buster says: "I never did like Zombies. They got lousy teeth." Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BusterTheGhost01.jpg BusterTheGhost33.jpg BusterTheGhost02.jpg BusterTheGhost03.jpg BusterTheGhost04.jpg BusterTheGhost05.jpg BusterTheGhost06.jpg BusterTheGhost07.jpg BusterTheGhost34.jpg BusterTheGhost08.jpg BusterTheGhost09.jpg BusterTheGhost10.jpg BusterTheGhost35.jpg BusterTheGhost11.jpg BusterTheGhost12.jpg BusterTheGhost13.jpg BusterTheGhost14.jpg BusterTheGhost15.jpg BusterTheGhost16.jpg BusterTheGhost17.jpg BusterTheGhost18.jpg BusterTheGhost36.jpg BusterTheGhost19.jpg BusterTheGhost20.jpg BusterTheGhost21.jpg BusterTheGhost22.jpg BusterTheGhost23.jpg BusterTheGhost24.jpg BusterTheGhost25.jpg BusterTheGhost26.jpg BusterTheGhost27.jpg BusterTheGhost28.jpg BusterTheGhost29.jpg BusterTheGhost30.jpg BusterTheGhost31.jpg BusterTheGhost32.jpg Collages and Edits TommyandBusterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TommysFatherandBusterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BusterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BusterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ZombiesinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BusterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ZombiesinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 2 Category:RGB Episode